


Dancing with a Mystery Man

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, yall think i'm joking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: I'm this desperate for LGBT representation. if yall noticed during the ending ball scene in the live action movie, Lefou danced for .5 seconds with another guy so here you go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> id like to preface this with  
> i hate myself
> 
> i wrote this in 5 minutes okay yall just ignore it and go read some actually good fanfiction

 

            Lefou hadn’t had high hopes for the grand castle ball. Sure, he was happy that the curse was broken and the village regained their memories of the prince and his servants, just like everyone else was. But at the same time, it didn’t feel right celebrating and dancing when his “longer-than-he’d-like-to-admit” crush turned kind of murderous and then died. Really doesn’t put you in a dancing mood. Still, he was happy for Belle. She was always nice to him, even when she was _well aware_ of his feelings for Gaston, and she never really took her anger at Gaston out on him. She was a bit odd, sure, but not mean. She deserved a happy ending, to Lefou. Prince Adam, too, even if Lefou wasn’t yet quite sure if he blamed Prince Adam for Gaston’s death of not. In fact, he wasn’t sure how he felt at all. For the last year or so, Gaston had been acting a little more antagonizing than normal, and he ended up just getting _villainous_ in his last weeks. He tied an old, sick guy to a tree, for crying out loud! The more Lefou thought about it, the more he realized that maybe Gaston _wasn’t_ quite as perfect as his bar serenading led him to believe. But either way, he was a friend and isn’t around anymore, and that’s sad. Period. With or without weird villainous tendencies.

            But Lefou wasn’t going to let himself be a stick in the mud at a royal ball, after all, and the chocolate was delicious, so he decided he’d try to enjoy himself a little.

            Eventually, the regular ball dancing begun, and everyone paired up with a partner. Lefou included. He was quickly paired with a young lady with curly brown hair. He recognized her a little- the daughter of the fisherman? Maybe… Either way, she was a fine dancer. Lovely smile.

            But she was, well… a _she_.

            Now, of course, Lefou had _nothing_ against girls. Girls were great! Very nice, lovely hair and usually smelled much better than men. However, Lefou personally preferred the sometimes smelly men.

            After a short while, the dancers started to trade off and dance with new partners. It didn’t take long, and the nice, possibly-daughter-of-the-fisherman traded off to another young man. Lefou didn’t look too closely, and he simply held his right arm up and turned to the next dancer that was also being traded. But to his surprise, he wasn’t greeted with a fluffy white dress or long curly hair, but rather a dark, tight sleeve and short brown hair.

            Another man!

            Lefou took a heartbeat pause, surprised that such a handsome man would be his dancing partner, but quickly caught his balance and continued the dance. Not to toot his own horn, but Lefou was a _pretty good_ dancer. His partner was also very good, it seemed. He was a solid head and a half taller than Lefou, so he was obviously in the position to lead. He had a slim line of sideburns down the sides of his cheeks, but otherwise he was clean-shaven. He was well-built, with square shoulders and the posture of a confident winner. Something about him was very magnetic to Lefou, and he couldn’t help himself from smiling widely during the dance. Lefou couldn’t recognize him, though, so he must have been one of the many workers of the castle, and not a villager like him.

            Unfortunately, not all good things last forever, and the dancers started trading places again. The dashing, dark haired man left with a wink, and was replaced by another sweet girl with very puffy sleeves.

            Eventually, the dancing slowed, and most people went and ate some of the small sweets from the long tables. Lefou went as well, more than eager to enjoy some well-deserved chocolate.

            As luck would have it, so was Mr. Handsome.

            “Oh, hello!” Lefou smiled, quickly picking up some small sliced fruits to balance out the sweets, “I never got to introduce myself, I’m Lefou.”

            “I’m Louis,” greeted his partner, “You’re a magnificent dancer!”

            “Oh, thank you,” Lefou said, hoping his face wasn’t already turning red, “You, too. I don’t recognize you, do you work at the castle?”

            “Yes,” Answered Louis, “I’m just one of the gardeners, however.”

            Lefou nodded, grabbing a few more sweets.

            “Say,” Louis started a few moments later, “If you’d like, why don’t you let me show you around the garden, if you weren’t planning on more dancing.”

            “I would love to see the garden!” Lefou said quickly, very excited to spend more time with this handsome garden boy.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the amount of POC in that movie tho i was pleasantly surprised


End file.
